prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)
Prison Break - The Conspiracy is a video game for PS3, Xbox 360 and PC surrounding Season One of Prison Break. Storyline Begin The storyline with that there is much police coming and Tom Paxton walks away from a crime scene at Fox River. Alaso there is police walking everywhere around the prison and out the prison. It's unknown what happened and what role Tom played in there. However seven unknown inmates escaped from a prison. Tom Paxton who worked for the Company escapes from Fox River State Penitentiary. He walks outside Fox River. Flashbacks Jack Mannix's office We see Tom Paxton walking in an elevator with a microphone. When Tom is in Jack Mannix's this last send him undercover inside Fox River. His subject is Lincoln Burrows, stating that it's Company's business and is being brought there, because of Lincoln's brother, Michael Scofield. Tom reveals that Jack him doesn't like and Jack gives him right his job is to observe and report for the Company and nothing more. Mannix created a cover: Paxton is incarcerated for a one degree murder. This was already planned by Mannix to get Paxton to prison. This did mean that Paxton was brought to prison for a murder he didn't commided( and was eventually staged by The Company, just like Lincoln Burrows, the man he need to kill in Fox River. Paxton was also at some point arrested. It's unknown how that did happen, but he was arrested. It's possible that the Company "found" him and gave him to the police. Later he was brought in a bus from the Fox River State Penitentiary. Fox River Tom Paxton is in a Fox River bus where Gus Fiorello, Michael Scofield and Roy Geary, an Fox River Corrections Officer is too. When they got out the out the bus, Fox River inmates are yelling and calling the Fox River inhabitants as fresh fish. Tom approaches Michael and began to "interrogate" him. Michael responds that it's prison. Tom says that there is a really hard case there and mentions the South Side Butcher: guy who killed the VIP's brother Lincoln Burrows. Michael says that he isn't in prison to make friends. When they are in prison, the new inmate are introduced to Brad Bellick, the Captain of the CO qualified as the new cruise director. Inmates are inside and are introduced to Patterson who list them the rules inside. Michael is first introduced to Bellick and then Paxton. When Tom is assigned his new cell he's grabbed by Avocado. However he managed to hit him in the head and make him fall on the ground. When Tom is in his cell he began to report his first feeling on his dictaphone notably about that Lincoln is a small pawn in a bigger game. Tom comes out the prison, he runs out the prison to the main yard where other prisoners are. Geary ordered him to set up T-Bag by making him up angry, otherwise he's brought to the SHU. Tom acted and witnessed a violent discussion with T-Bag the leader of the white supremacist gang of the prison and C-Note the leader of the Black inmate inside the joints. Tom taunts T-Bag and engaged a fight with him whom is interrupted by Geary and Orwell, the pedophile is then conduct to the SHU. Impressed by Paxton's comportment toward T-Bag; C-Note approached Paxton and express his respect toward him with giving him some advice to making money inside prison: he introduced him to one of the most influent inmates inside Fox River, Jeremiah King the organizer of the underground fight club. King will accept Paxton in his club only if he recovers some meds that C-Note's contact had hiden in the boiler Room before getting shanked. Paxton realize that only money works in Prison, he managed to picking up the meds and taking them back to King who allows him to enter inside the Fighting Club. Paxton soon heard a conversation between Scofield and Burrows and realize that Scofield is breaking Burrows out. He quickly report it to Mannix who advise to enter into PI and asking it to the men who can pull many strings in the prison:Charles Westmoreland and mob boss John Abruzzi. Tom witness a fight between Scofield and Abruzzi with interrupted by C.O Orwell, and decided to approach Abruzzi while in the Block A.He asked him to let him enter inside PI but Abruzzi wants a favor in return he needs Paxton spying on one of his untrusted men: Teets. Paxton comply and discover that Teets is selling Abruzzi to the C.O, after beating him he report his mission to Abruzzi and is accepted to PI. Paxton realize that something is happening in the Prison, black and white inmates are going to fight each other and he has to watch his back, he get a warning from Trumpets who tell him if he hears the trumpets. Few minutes later he witness Scofield being caught by C-Note and his crew, C-Note threaten him and launched a empty med bottle on the ground what Scofield wanted to. Paxton discover that Scofield take insuline for diabeth he decided to sneaking into the infirmary and discovering what he planned. During his infirmary's infiltration he witness Avocado doing a nerve crisis and being punched out by CO Jones he managed to pick Scofield's file and realize that he's tricking his sickness only to have a full access to the infirmary.Later he's asked by C-Note to recover some PUGNAC meds inside the Asylum in exchange of protection during the racial riot, he made a favor to John Abruzzi and won a lock pick that he used to enter in the Asylum. In Order to gain access easily to the PUGNAC he created a fire alert inside the Asylum making the patients and CO evacuate the building.He managed to get the pill but get a morphine shot from a medecin, druged and almost sleeping he attained Asylum's exit and is saved by Charles Westmoreland and C-Note who promised him protection. Just fiew minutes later the riot is launched, C-Note's men keep Theodore Bagwell's gang away but some of his men like Chicken Caesar managed to confronted him. Grenades are launched by the Special Riot Unit and just before falling into uncounsciousness Paxton saw Scofield and Sucre arguing. Days later Sucre is moving with Paxton and this last take the opportunity to learn more about Scofield: Sucre thinks that Scofield is crazy and if Paxton wants to learn more about him he can through PI. Bellick taunted Sucre about the fact that Scofield is with a crazy inmate: Haywire, during PI time Paxton asked Abruzzi to have a reunion with Scofield just few minutes but Paxton has to poison Scofield's cell mate: he can be a problem for him. He made a new sneak in into the Asylum and poisonned Haywire's pills. He gain a meeting with Scofield where he tell him that he new that he's planning to escape before being interrupted by Burrows and Abruzzi. He leaves and realize that Abruzzi he's part of the plan too. After reporting to agent Jack Mannix the situation he's conduct by Geary into the laundry where Moore and Miller are waiting for him with...Teets. This last fight with Paxton but managed to knocking out Teets, Moore and Miller proceeded to beating severly Paxton and sending him to the infirmay. Where he recovers a part of Haywire's draws of Scofield's tatoos and realize taht it's Scofield 's evasion plan. Paxton is forced to pass the night into Sick Bay but he takes the opportunity to recover Haywire's drawnings in the night but during his escapade he heard a general alert and think first that Scofield is breaking out but he soon realize that the alert was just a trick to discover from where the police will come from.The day tomorrow a general riot had suddendly erupted and Paxton,blocked into infirmary ,is sure that it's a cover to allowed Burrows and Scofield to break out.He fight his way through inmates in the infirmary and managed to attained Block A while fighting vengeful's T-Bag gang members before confronting T-Bag himself. Characters *Tom Paxton *Jack Mannix *Jeremiah King *Teets *Michael Scofield *Lincoln Burrows *Fernando Sucre *John Abruzzi *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell *Benjamin Miles "C-Note" Franklin *Charles Westmoreland *Charles "Haywire" Patoshik *Sara Tancredi *Turk *Brad Bellick *Trumpets *Louis Patterson *Roy Geary *Gus Fiorello *Agent Bates *Agent Richardson *Wood (Mentioned only) *Artenio (Mentioned only) *Becky Gerber *Say Davis *Smith *Williams *Jones *Orwell Wilson *Lucy Jones (Mentioned only) *Johnny *Katie Welch *Police Officer Harris *Degrassi *Moore *Henry Pope *Chicken Caesar *C-Note's contact (Mentioned only) *Miller *Manche Sanchez *"Avocado" Balz-Johnson *Soda Pop *Big Money Sonny *Fraser Jake *Louie da Bomb *Jukebox *Saint Patrick *Dirtnap DiMarco *Flat Tire *Pain Train *Aldo Burrows *Unidentified Correction Officer (Fox River) *General (Fox River) Credits ZootFly *Aleksandar Novta *Aleksandar Hropot *Alexandros Konstantonis *Ales Krajnc *Ales Mlakar *Ales Rajar *Andrej Dusic *Boban Surbek *Boris Stih *Boris Vigec *Bostjan Troha *Csik Szolt *Darko Hanzic *David Konsenina *David Rems *Davorin Zvelc *Dejan Jusufovic *Denis Rozaj *Boyan Endrovski *Gregor Kovacic Bajt *Katja Zgonc Bloopers *Lincoln Burrows is coming as the last one coming over the wall. In the series, it's Michael Scofield who is as last over the wall. *The guards say that there were 7 inmates that escaped. But there were 8 in the series. This is because Tweener does not exist in the game and the fact that the actor who portrayed him was in jail during game's development and wasn't considered as important for the game. *Sara's hair is different than in the series. She has blond hair instead of red hair. *Some people have mustaches, while not in the series like Roy Geary. *Some people have not mustaches in the game like Henry Pope. *Westmoreland wears glasses, is clean shaven and bald in the game but not in the series. *Bob Hudson's death during the big riot didn't appeared. *In the serie, every prisoner is inside the prison, while they escaping. In the game every prisoner is outside, while not inside. *Trumpets discover the hole in the cell. *Trumpets is knocked out by Paxton after that The Fox River 8 had passed the hole. *C-Note was also the first one who was going into the whole to escape from Trumpets. In the game it was Michael. *In the game there is a whole fence around the wall the Fox River Eight from escape. However in the serie there was only thread and not a whole fence. *Paxton is with Sucre in his cell, while in the show Sucre was in the SHU. *In the game Abruzzi escapes the same day from Fox River as he did come back. However in the show, there's a few days before he leaves and not the day that he did come back. *Patterson is talking with Becky in a room. While Paxton leaves with the evidence, he opens a few minutes later a room where he sees Patterson. This is impossible, because Patterson was with Becky a few places down, however he was found by Paxton alone. Patterson did also not moving on the map. *Lincoln and Michael are already discovered by the lights during the escape. In the serie the escape wasn't until 8 people left Fox River via escaping. Lincoln wasn't discovered during that time. *The cable didn't broke in the game when Michael tries to get over the wall. In the serie, the cable broke down, making it hard for Michael to broke out. *Manche Sanchez wasn't seen as last one who taked the cable in the game. In the serie it was Manche as last, not Lincoln. *In the beginning of the game, you can see that the light on the tower is out (it's only on in the begin for a few seconds). At the end of the game, you can see that the light is on. So it's unknown of the light on the tower was on or not. The light is out (begin) The light is on (end) *A mistake on the picture is that you can see Jack Mannix when the lights are out in the beginning of the game, while it's only at the end. *When Michael and Paxton are talking, you can see a guard with a black skin can being seen behind them. When Davis is coming, the guard is already gone without moving. The guard is seen and gone *When Paxton is walking to his cell, before his attacked you can see here that there is a prisoner with a blue sweater. This is Avocado's cellmate. He can be seen at 6:21. However when he's attacked Avocado is alone. *When Paxton is walking to his cell, before his attacked you can see that there is a prisoner with a blue sweater. This is Avocado's cellmate. He can be seen at 6:21. However when he was first seen, he has a black skin, here. But the next day it appears to be a white prisoner. here. *When Avocado is in his cell, the next day after Tom Paxton came, he has a cellmate, while at the very beginning, there was no cellmate by Avocado. *While you're slow walking as Tom Paxton, many times you can be seen by an Corrections Officer, even if they do look the other way. This is impossible, because they have not eyes in there other side of their head. *When Tom Paxton is coming to his cell, you are Scofield's cell, which is number 40. Avocado's cell is 41, then is coming cell 42 and then Tom Paxton's cell number 44. Cell number 43 is missing. Critism Episode references Trivia *It's strange that Abruzzi was aware of the fact that Mannix was a FBI agent and didn't warn his fellow escapees. *During the big riot it's revealed that he has 5 dead whereas it seems that he has more than 5 dead. *Jack Mannix did appear at the very beginning of the game, but his face wasn't shown, making it unknown that he died at the beginning of the game. He did appear a few scenes later, where we see Tom Paxton at Jack Mannix's office talking about bringing him undercover to Fox River. *In the beginning of the game, around Tom Paxton are seven Corrections Officer. This however is the number of people who escape from Fox River: Haywire, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, Abruzzi, Bagwell and C-Note. *Mannix created a cover: Paxton is incarcerated for a one degree murder. This was already planned by Mannix to get Paxton to prison. This did mean that Paxton was brought to prison for a murd he didn't commided, just like Lincoln Burrows, the man he need to kill in Fox River. *In the game, even before you're really playing, you can via stairs under the prison walking. You can see a lot of people as seen here. *Becky Gerber plays the game "Patience" in a prison. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUuX5ibqKCM *In the beginning of the game, you can see that the light on the tower is out (it's only on in the begin for a few seconds). At the end of the game, you can see that the light is on. So it's unknown of the light on the tower was on or not. *There are 2 reasons if you are Game Over: **If you're seen by a guard while sneaking. **If you fight with a guard as seen here. *A rat can be seen here around 3:26. External Links *Game Trailer *Official Website Category:Games